finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Albrook
}} Albrook, is a town in Final Fantasy VI. It is a port city, and after Vector, is the city most closely connected to the Gestahlian Empire. Due to Albrook being the largest port on the Southern Continent, it was one of the first cities conquered by the Empire. When the player visits Albrook for the first time, the pub is always full of off-duty Imperial soldiers, and the streets are patrolled by troops in Magitek Armor. Story The Blackjack lands at Albrook when Setzer ferries the party to the south to invade the Magitek Research Facility. After the banquet with Gestahl, Terra and Locke come to Albrook to board a Magitek Armor transport ship to Thamasa under the command of General Leo. They are accompanied by Shadow and Celes. The Floating Continent hovers above Albrook once it becomes airborne, blanketing the city in shadow. After leaving the Solitary Island in the World of Ruin, Celes washes ashore not far from Albrook. The townsfolk tell her much of what has happened in the past year, including Kefka's rise to power, and a man with a similar sparkle in his eyes to her, who headed north to Tzen to look for his friends. Items * Hi-Potion * Ether * Elixir * Teleport Stone Shops Items Weapons Armor Relics Enemies ;World of Balance * Plains ** Don x2 ** Don, Wyvern x2 ** Don, Joker ** Joker x3 ** Grasswyrm x3 * Desert ** Fossil Dragon x2 ** Fossil Dragon, Bug x3 ** Bug x6 ** Bug x3 * Forest ** Litwor Chicken x5 ** Don, Wyvern, Litwor Chicken x2 ;World of Ruin * Barens ** Killer Mantis, Fafnir ** Killer Mantis x2, Fafnir ** Fafnir x2 ** Murussu, Gigantoad x2 ** Luna Wolf x2 ** Luna Wolf, Rukh ** Rukh, Murussu, Gigantoad ** Leaf Bunny ** Leaf Bunny x2, Darkwind * Desert ** Black Dragon ** Land Ray, Peeper x2 * Forest ** Killer Mantis x2, Fafnir ** Fafnir x4 Musical themes "Under Martial Law" is Albrook's World of Balance background theme, and is replaced by "From that Day On..." in the World of Ruin. Gallery Albrook-FFVI-iOS-WM.png|Albrook on the World of Balance map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Albrook WoR Entrance iOS.png|Entrance to Albrook (WoR, iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Albrook WoR iOS.png|Albrook in the World of Ruin (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Albrook WoR WM.png|Albrook on the World of Ruin map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI_Albrook_WoB_Pub.png|Albrook's Pub (GBA). Albrook.png|Albrook, the occupied city (GBA). FFVI_Albrook_WoB_Relic_Shop.png|Albrook's Relic Shop (GBA). FFVI_Albrook_WoB_Armor_Shop.png|Albrook's Armor Shop (GBA). FFVI_Albrook_WoB_Weapon_Shop.png|Albrook's Weapon Shop (GBA). FFVI_Albrook_WoB_Item_Shop.png|Albrook's Item Shop (GBA). FFVI_Albrook_WoB_Inn.png|Albrook's Inn (GBA). Albrook.PNG|Albrook in the World of Balance (SNES). Albrook WOB.png|Albrook in the World of Balance (SNES). Albrook WOB.PNG|Albrook in the World of Balance (SNES). Albrook WOR.PNG|Albrook in the World of Ruin (SNES). Albrook.PNG|Albrook (SNES). FFVI_Albrook_WoR_WM.png|Albrook in the World of Ruin (SNES). FFVI Magitek Armor Transport Ship.png|Magitek Armor Transport Ship (SNES). Trivia *There's an event that is unseeable without the use of cheats, it involves bringing Gau to the Magitek armor transport ship in Albrook port after the banquet in Vector. When the player tries to board the ship, Gau will leave the party while Locke and Terra will share a word with one another about his quick departure. The "just in case" text can be found among the Albrook dock dialogue before the party embarks on the ship. It was thought it could be possible to have Gau here, if the player left him on the Veldt and picked him up right before this event, but there is no way this can be done as the player cannot leave the southern continent at this point due to the airship being grounded near Maranda. *In an annotated draft map of the World of Ruin, Albrook (whose Japanese name may more accurately be translated "Alburg") is labeled (roughly read "Alsorg"). (image) References de:Albrook ru:Альбрук Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Towns